


I thought I had forgotten you, but they played the song

by blossomisley (viudanegra)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/blossomisley
Summary: It had been years since she heardtheir songbeing played at a club, let alone this one, because it wasn’t popular anymore; hadn’t been for a very long time.Was this some sick joke? Was the universe pranking her?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	I thought I had forgotten you, but they played the song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The club was packed by the time Toni, Jughead, Fangs, and Kevin arrived, but with the beanie wearing man dating the owner, that wasn’t a problem to them, always securing a place in the VIP section no matter how crowded it was.

They walked through the sea of people on the dance floor until they reached their destination, a couple of steps taking them to the elevated lounge area where Veronica was waiting for them, drink in hand.

“What took you so long? You were supposed to arrive an hour ago,” the Latina asked them after kissing Jughead’s lips shortly but sweetly in greeting.

“Kevin’s meeting ran late, and we were waiting for him,” Toni replied with a roll of her eyes. The brunette’s work meetings usually ran late thanks to his high maintenance boss, but that was just life while working at Blossom Enterprises, especially if your boss was the owner herself. The blonde girl felt bad for him, though; if she had learned anything while dating Cheryl for almost eight years it was just how high maintenance she could be.

But she didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Toni and Cheryl had broken up four months ago, a breakup that was long overdue thanks to the redhead’s complicated schedule, a result of her decision to step up and take care of the family business, expanding it to other industries outside of their famous maple syrup and the rum that she started making with Veronica when they were still in their senior year of high school.

To say that Blossom Enterprises was a success was an understatement, but Cheryl’s chaotic work life had put a strain on their relationship, which ultimately led them to their breakup. Apparently, they hadn’t learned anything from their communication issues back in high school, but both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

Toni didn’t leave Fangs’ couch for almost three weeks after they put an end to their relationship, and from what she heard Kevin telling his boyfriend when they thought she was asleep, the redhead didn’t do any better, spending her nights at the office and only going home to shower and change before she was back at work, eyes red and puffy from crying when no one was watching.

But she was better now, and she knew that Cheryl was also doing well. They had moved on. Toni had found a nice apartment and was busy with her job at The New York Times, while her ex had her business to worry about.

She had only seen the redhead in passing once since their breakup, which seemed like an almost impossible task if you had in mind that they pretty much ran in the same circle thanks to all their friends in common, but somehow they had managed to avoid each other.

Which was good. Seeing her would only make her wonder about the what ifs, and if she started thinking about those, she would start wondering if maybe they could have done more to salvage their relationship, and she really didn’t want to think about that.

Because she was fine. She had moved on.

Toni called over their waiter and asked for her usual, a maple porter beer brewed by no other but Blossom Enterprises, before sitting on the dark blue leather couch next to her friends to pay attention to whatever Jughead was talking about, probably something about his upcoming book series, while she waited for her drink.

She loved coming to Veronica’s club, especially now that she was back to the random hookups, even if she had only slept with two people since the breakup, because it was located in one of the richest and most exclusive neighborhoods in New York City, which meant that she got to meet pretty decent women and men with whom she could spend the night. If she were ready to be in a relationship again, she knew she would have no problem meeting her other half here, but even if she was already over Cheryl, because she was and she would keep reminding you of that fact until you believed her, she wasn’t ready to date just yet. The blonde girl wanted to enjoy the single life for a little longer. After all, she had been with the same person for the last eight years.

Halfway through her second beer, Toni stood up from the couch to dance a little, scanning the crowd and waiting for someone to catch her eye. If she kept hooking up with redheads, well, it was just a coincidence, even if Fangs said otherwise. He thought he was so smart with his psychology degree, but he was wrong about his assumptions. It had nothing to do with her ex because she was obviously over her. Fangs was just stubborn and didn’t want to believe her because he liked Cheryl. That’s why he said those things. But Toni had moved on; she was sure of it.

When she spotted a pretty cute ginger walking to the bar, she drank the rest of her beer and went after him, but before she could reach him a new song started playing, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

It was _their song_.

*****

_Toni kissed Cheryl’s bare shoulder as the redhead came back from the bar and stood between her legs, handing her the extra drink in her pale hands. They were at a beach bar in the south of Mexico, in some small town they had found online when planning their vacation, and after reading all the positive comments and looking at the beautiful pictures of the place, they had decided that it was the perfect destination to visit before leaving for college. Plus, going to a country in which the legal drinking age was 18 didn’t hurt at all; also, both of them wanted to practice their Spanish after taking classes all through their junior and senior years._

_“You know what I have realized, TT?” Cheryl asked after taking a small sip from her drink. “We don’t have a song,” she declared._

_Toni’s eyebrows rose at the comment, a soft humming sound coming from her. “Really? I guess I never thought about it,” the pink haired girl replied before taking a sip from her own alcoholic beverage. “Seems like we have a new goal for this trip,” she joked, making her girlfriend roll her eyes, even if she couldn’t stop a smile from gracing her features._

_“Be serious, TT,” she reprimanded her, but the slightly shorter girl just chuckled, kissing her shoulder once more._

_“I am being serious!” Toni said while still chuckling lightly. “How about this? Whatever song you end up loving by the end of this trip will be our song. Sounds good?” she proposed the idea, and the redhead pretended to think about it for a minute before nodding and offering her a sweet smile._

_“Fine. By the end of this little holiday we shall have a song, mi amor,” Toni snorted at her girlfriend’s new found love to call her pet names in Spanish while in Mexico, but her extraness was one of the many reasons why she loved her._

_“You got it, babe,” the pink haired girl kissed her forehead before turning her body around so Cheryl’s back was pressed against her chest while her tanned arms wrapped around her waist, and she rested her chin on a porcelain shoulder._

_There was a reggaeton song that played that night and kept playing wherever they went for the rest of their trip. They could only understand about half of the lyrics, but they liked what they did. They had gotten drunk so many times while listening to it, because it was a song that was played multiple times during the same night whenever they went to a bar, and by their second to last day in town, they were singing along and dancing to it until their throats and feet hurt._

_On their last day, while they laid on their beach chaises under a giant umbrella near the ocean, the song could be heard playing through someone’s speaker, and it made Cheryl smile._

_“This is our song,” the redhead said happily while tapping her foot to the now familiar rhythm, her eyes never leaving the book in her hands._

_Toni stopped scrolling through Instagram and turned to look at her girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

_“This is our song,” she repeated, content with their choice._

*****

Toni was brought back to the present when someone bumped into her, _their song_ playing its last beats. She took a shaky breath and walked the rest of the way to the bar, all thoughts of the ginger man forgotten as she asked for another beer and downed it in one go. It had been years since she heard _their song_ being played at a club, let alone this one, because it wasn’t popular anymore; hadn’t been for a very long time.

Was this some sick joke? Was the universe pranking her?

Whatever the reason, she had to see her. She would never admit it to Fangs’ face, but he had been right all along; she wasn’t over Cheryl and would never be because the redhead was _it_ for her. There was no one else and both of them were idiots for letting their lack of communication get in the way of their relationship once again. They had been through this before so, why hadn’t they learned from their mistakes? Maybe they had just forgotten about it along the way, getting too comfortable in their long term relationship to put actual effort into it after all those years, but if Toni was sure of one thing now it was that she had to fix it.

She hated that she had slept with other people in a foolish attempt to get over Cheryl because it obviously hadn’t worked, and now she had given herself to someone else who wasn’t the redhead. Toni’s heart felt heavy just thinking about it, especially because she knew that her ex had heard about her hookups, after all, Kevin and Veronica cared more about gossiping than their friends’ feelings, and even if that hadn’t been her intention, she had hurt the girl with her actions. Thanks to her gossiping friends, she also knew that Cheryl hadn’t slept with anyone during their time apart, and just the thought of the redhead with someone else made her heart ache, so she could only imagine how she was feeling. Toni had been an idiot, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it now that she had finally seen the light.

The former pinkette went back to the VIP area of the club and grabbed her purse, taking out her phone to call an Uber. Once she finished typing her old penthouse's address, she waited for the driver's information to appear on the screen before putting her phone back in her purse and leaving without saying goodbye to her friends, not wanting to get interrogated about where she was going.

The drive to Cheryl’s penthouse, the place she used to call home, wasn’t long, and when she finally reached the building’s main entrance she was thankful for the friendship she had developed with the doorman, Mr. Hart, during the years she lived there because it was easy to convince him to let her in even if he knew about her breakup with the redhead.

Toni took the familiar private elevator ride to the top floor, meeting with the penthouse’s front entrance as soon as the elevator’s doors slid open, and for the first time, she was thankful that the lift didn’t take you directly to the inside of the apartment because that would have been an awkward encounter.

Taking a deep breath, she started looking for _their song_ on Spotify, which only took her a few seconds to do, but it took her almost ten minutes to find the courage to start playing it at full blast outside her door, like something out of a John Hughes film. Mr. Hart had assured her that Cheryl was home, but if she actually wasn’t, Toni was just making a fool out of herself by playing it for no one.

After the chorus played in full for the second time, she was ready to turn it off and head back home, but before she had the chance to do so, the front door opened and revealed the love of her life in all her glory. Red set of silky pajamas, messy bun on top of her head, and face free of any makeup, Cheryl Blossom had never looked more beautiful, and when their gazes finally met, the shorter girl, taller at the moment thanks to her heels, noted that the redhead’s chocolate orbs were shining with unshed tears.

“Took you long enough, mi amor,” Cheryl murmured, offering her a watery smile that the blonde woman was quick to return.

They still had a lot of things to discuss, but here, standing in front of each other, listening to _their song_ , Toni knew in her heart that everything would be alright between them.

They were endgame, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Toni and Cheryl's song is [_Ignorantes _by Bad Bunny.__](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC0GvyEIXfk)


End file.
